


Super Love part 1

by ElSun



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8348932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: Next part in the Meetings series Kara Danvers and Cat Grant become closer.





	

The sun beamed in waking Kara she beat her alarm and was up and across the room. She made her way to the closet as she pulled her outfit for work. When her phone began singing Krystal Harris’s Supergirl.  “Alex.” “I was not expecting your interview to be so well… How do I not know this?” “Not now. Will talk later.” “Fine but just so you know every copy in town is sold out.” “Great Miss.Grant will be in a good mood.” “Why do I suspect this has nothing to do with papers.” “Don’t know what you are implying ?” “Sure you don’t I’ll be by tonight and you better spill.” “Maybe.” Alex hung up and was excited finally her sister seemed so human. Kara zipped into the shower as she turned on the radio she began to wash her hair the news cut in with a fire in National City bank. She sped out of the shower and dressed flying over the city she caught her reflection. Powering down her heat vision she used the reflection to dry her hair. Making her way to the bank she could see the emergency crews already scrambling to get people out. Landing she made her way over. “What can I do?” “The sprinklers have been shorted out in the vault. Water pressure is low we can’t put it out.” “Okay.” She walked in taking a look around she detected no life signs taking a deep breathe she sucked all the oxygen out of the vault. The flames began to desist. There is a first time for everything she thought. Heading back out she checked the time she was cutting it close heading back home she changed and headed to the office. To her surprise Miss.Grant was already at her station a strange gleam in her eye. One Kara found very intriguing making her way into her office she handed her coffee. “Kiera what is that scent?” “I don’t know what you mean Miss.Grant.” “It smells like money and something sweet and maybe metal.” “Well I have no idea not the slightest .” “Very well.” Kara left she was in a good mood. Sitting at her desk she began to work when her computer chirped an incoming message. Clark- Read the article congratulations just be kind to Cat. Kara- It’s obvious? Clark- Only when you seek her out. Kara- You think Lois will mind? Clark- Every love story starts with a meeting Kara- Now what? Clark- Let her meet you gotta go Perry story Kara- bye “Kiera” “Yes Miss.Grant?” “What is my schedule for today?” “You having a meeting with…” “Cancel that we’re going shopping.” “Shopping Miss.Grant?” “Yes let’s go NOw.” Kara hurried to follow her out of the office the two were soon alone in the private elavator and Kara breathed in. She could detect everything but she began to focus on the underlying scent of human. Snapping out of it quickly she knew it was wrong as she learned from Buffy that smelling people is not cool. “Miss.Grant what are we shopping for?” “Are you the only person in this city who has not read my interview with Supergirl?” “Well I…” “She’s single I’m single equals power couple.” “I wasn’t aware you are.. Are you?” “God sometimes your generation thinks you know everything. Sweety I ooze power lesbian.” “Yes you do girlfriend. Embrace this moment.” “Yes.” Cat narrowed her eyes as she realized something was not right with that girl. The doors opened and the two. Made their way to her car. Getting in they headed to the chicest part of town an hour later the car was filled with bags Kara had even managed to get some things Cat really was nice when she was spending her hard earned empire. As they sat in the car Kara made the motion to clean her glasses in that moment Cat turned her head locking eyes Kara turned up her gaze Cat was frozen for a split second. Blinking she barely heard Kara intone. “Green.” Tbc….


End file.
